rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Karey Shade
Karey Shade (Designation: Agent T17818P) was a Ghost serving the Terran Confederacy. She initially served to help quell the numerous rebellions that threatened to collapse the Confederacy. When two alien threats came to attack Confederate colonies, Shade was sent alongside other Terran forces to combat them. After a few battles against the Protoss, Shade disappointed her superiors after a considerable negative reaction to the death of a companion of hers. She was deemed unfit for combat, and so was reassigned to combat the Zerg in an effort to erase her failure. It took a few more missions until Shade finally seemed to meet her end at New Sydney, when the Terran effort to reclaim a fallen colony proved absolutely disasterous and claimed thousands of human lives, including her own. History As a Ghost attached to the Psiops division of Confederate Intelligence, much of Karey Shade's history is classified. Early Life/Training At the young age of 10, Karey Shade caught the eye of the Terran Confederacy when she accidentally demonstrated psychic power unknown to her during a stressful situation at school. The school was soon visited by recruiters who came to take Karey to the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. At the Academy Shade was put through several training programs that rewired her into a loyal Confederate soldier. Memory wipes were regular whenever she made a mistake, being forged into one of several "perfect" troopers while at the same time losing touch with individuality, personality, and humanity. She was trained physically and mentally, testing and demonstrating her ability to resist interrogation, torture, psychological trauma, as well as improving her physicality to endure the battlefield, learning how to infiltrate enemy territory and eliminate her targets unnoticed, as well as fighting with her hands and feet as well as with a knife, stun baton and with a variety of firearms, specializing in long-range engagements with the C-10 Sniper Rifle. Missions against Rebel Forces Upon completing her Ghost Training sometime following the Guild Wars, Shade was placed in combat once the Rebellion of Korhal began. She engaged several rebelling factions of Terran mercenaries alongside Confederate forces, participating in missions on several colonies. The colonies her missions encompassed includes: #Korhal #Shiloh #Redstone III #Char (Orbital Facility) #Tarsonis The Protoss When Mar Sara was quarantined by General Duke, Shade was one of many Ghosts deployed to help contain the situation. While General Duke allowed the Zerg to gain ground on one portion of the colony during evacuation efforts in order to study them, a contingent of Protoss arrived on another area of the planet; instead of outright glassing like they performed on Char Sara, the Protoss curiously set up a ground force and began to attack nearby Terran cities. Shade was dispatched with an army to engage the Protoss, allowing General Duke his freedom to engage the Zerg. After her first victorious battle against the Protoss, Shade engaged the alien threat once more in another city. This time, the Confederate effort had difficulty in holding back the Protoss offensive, causing them to lose many soldiers in battle. It was during this fight that Shade first encountered a Dark Templar, who was in command of a Protos force and was responsible for claiming the life of a close friend of hers. Enraged at the loss, Shade attempted to kill the Dark Templar but she was merely tossed aside and was disabled, preventing her from fighting back again. Curiously, however, the Dark Templar did not kill her, instead leaving her for the Terrans to recover after giving up their position in the city for some unknown reason. After Shade and other survivors were recovered, she was placed in a medical tank to recover her wounds. Her battle assessment was analyzed by Confederate Intelligence; discovering that she had made a friend and had made an attachment to someone, they determined that Shade was unfit for future duty as the loss of her attachment cost her the battle as well as resulting in her injury that made her unable to fight for the rest of the engagement. Though she made a full recovery and was able to return to combat, the Confederacy no longer saw her useful and intended to dispose of her discretely. Instead of activating a killswitch, spiking her food, or sending in assassins, however, they decided to keep her in combat and hope that her error would ultimately kill her. They reassigned her to face against the Zerg Swarm, denying her desire to return to combat against the Protoss and have her revenge. This served to silently infuriate her, making her even less fit to carry out battle capably. The Zerg Fortunately for Shade, her recovery and silent, bottled down anger enabled her to fight well enough to survive two missions against the Zerg Swarm: her first at Shiloh, the other at Onsaris. This made the Confederacy wonder if they would have to remove her themselves after all. However, they quickly reaffirmed their original intention and were confident she would be disposed of, after a debate on whether the Confederacy should try to reclaim one of their colonies that had fallen to the Zerg. Deemed a mostly suicidal mission with a very low probability for success and a projected high casualty rate, the Confederacy cleared the mission anyway and assigned Shade to participate. The colony, New Sydney, had only recently been abandoned by the Confederacy as the Zerg Swarm swept across the majority of the planet, leaving one small continent uninfested. It was upon this continent that the Terrans made their landing; inside the capitol city of a major establishment on the colony. Shade was one of thousands of defenders that set up great fortifications, watching over as more and more troops, vehicles, and air support poured into the city and several buildings were errected to fight against the Zerg. The first sight of the Zerg Swarm was made approaching the city while defenses were still being errected, and so the Terran ground force, Shade included, fended off hundreds of creatures that came to attack while the rest of the structures came online. At first, things were going well, and the Terrans blasted away the huge collection of light Zerg creatures that came to claim the city. However, after a recovery period in which the perimeter was complete and further plans to move out through the rest of the continent, the Terrans noted an incoming wave of Zerg to retaliate against the Terrans; this wave was noted to be quite large, though its massive size was not noted until coming close to visual range. A Swarm nearly 7 times the size as before, with much more powerful creatures, made its approach, and the Terrans hunkered down for total defense while calling upon reinforcements. Nearly half the day was filled with fighting, as the Terrans dug in and repelled the Zerg. The first wave of reinforcements helped bolster the defense, though the Zerg kept coming, hurling their large numbers at the city while concealing their heavy hitters in preparation. Shade participated in strategic strikes, designating areas to be struck with heavy weapons or missile attacks and notifying enemy creature types and group sizes for command to be aware of and assess counters. Just when it seemed the Terrans had finally repelled the main force of the attack, they had only barely begun damage and ammo assessment with movement to restock and reinforce the perimeter when the Zergs came again, in just the same massive size and this time bolstered with their heavy hitters. The perimeter quickly fell, with Shade and her allies falling back to more defensible positions within bunkers and buildings. The Zerg kept coming, and the last of the reinforcements were sent to try to hold the line. According to standard procedure, evacuation efforts would begin immediately and the battle declared a defeat, with retreat efforts to begin. However, the commander of the Terran force had his orders and never intended for the battle to be a victory; knowing full well the unbeatable size of the Zerg force, simply had the reinforcements sent out and witnessed the remainder of the fight from the safety of high orbit. Shade and her troops managed to make it to the city center, taking a rather exposed cover position while calling for airlift. Pelted with ranged bio attacks that eliminated her allies, Shade was left alone in her position while witnessing other Terran units far off being crushed and annihilated by the Zerg. Her communications were never answered, causing her to become desperate as she counted less and less surviving Terrans around her, running low on ammo while seeing the Zerg never reduce in number. Eventually, she had no means to fight and the Swarm overwhelmed her. Personality/Traits (To come later) Abilities Physical Abilities Physically, Karey Shade was not much different from any other special-ops trained human, having a powerful body conditioned for long periods of time in combat. As such, she was stronger and faster than the average Terran human and could endure more physical punishment, though compared to other Ghosts she didn't stand out too much. Psychic Abilities Much like any other Ghost, Shade was a low-tier Psion. She had a limited ability to read the minds of others and block out thoughts, though this was mostly inhibited by her implant that restricted much of her mental power. She had a latent ability to detect other sources of psionic power. The most use she could make of her psionic power was precognition, enabling her to react quicker than the average human in stressful situations that improved her performance in the field. Her psychic energy was also necessary for her to use her Ghost suit to enhance her physical strength and stamina. Equipment As a Ghost, Karey Shade had some of the most advanced human technology at her disposal. She wore a Hostile Environment Suit, a special lightly-armored skinsuit standard issue to Ghosts with psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber to augment her physical capabilities with her latent psionic energy. Her suit was upgraded with a Moebius Reactor to give it more energy for her Cloaking Device, which rendered her invisible to most enemy units. Her helmet came equipped with an enhancement visor that enabled long-range reconnaissance and minimally-penetrative imaging that could link to the scope of her weapon. Shade was armed with a C-10 Sniper Rifle that fired 25mm High-Explosive rounds. It had an underslung attachment using a low-frequency targeting laser used to guide Nuclear Missile launches to their target with pinpoint accuracy. She also had specialized Lockdown rounds for use against mechanized units to temporarily disable them. Category:Female Category:Military Career